Simple Reminders
by SunshineXRainbows
Summary: With Kurt in New York, Blaine was constantly missing his fiance back in Ohio. When he starts wearing things to school and mimicking Kurt's actions, the glee kids send them to Kurt to see.


It started on a Tuesday.

Kurt had been sitting in his acting class, his head resting on his hand as he tried to stop himself from dozing off. Today was a continuation of group scenes they had been assigned last week. Kurt had went yesterday, and now he had an entire class of doing nothing.

He reached down to grab his phone to text his fiance, when his phone vibrated, glowing up with a picture message from Tina. Kurt looked at his phone in confusion, what would Tina possibly have to send to Kurt? There was a small preview of the picture on the lock screen, and he unlocked it to get a better look. When he opened the picture, he smiled instantly.

Blaine missed Kurt. Like a lot.

It had been two months since he had proposed to Kurt, and he had only seen his fiance once, when he took a short trip to NY for his NYADA audition. Even though they skyped every other night, and texted throughout the day, Blaine just really missed Kurt.

He woke up that morning extremely cold, and he immediately thought back to the summer, when he would wake up in the morning, Kurt's arms wrapped securely around him, keeping him warm and fuzzy from the cool A/C.

Blaine sighed, and got up from his bed, turning on his phone and checking the weather for the day. He went to his drawer to pick out his pants for the day and walked to his closet. He quickly picked out a shirt and sweater, before turning to the corner, where his Kurt had taken over. Through out their relationship, the two were constantly spending the night at each others houses, and leaving things at each others houses. And even when they were broken up, Kurt's things remained in Blaine's closet.

Blaine walked over to the corner, leaning up on his tippy-toes to pull one of Kurt's scarves off the hangers drilled into his wall. Blaine brought the scarf up to his small and took a small whiff, welcoming the faint smell of cinnamon and just _Kurt_, a smile instantly on his face. He went to his mirror and wrapped the scarf around his neck, just like he seen Kurt do so many times.

Blaine was never the one for scarves, but he knew that they were one of Kurt's favorite accessories. He looked at himself one more time in the mirror before walking out of his room, pulling out his phone to send a good morning text to his fiance.

When Blaine walked into homeroom an hour later, Tina immediately smiled as her best friend sat down next to her. Her eyes found the scarf, and she looked at Blaine in confusion.

"Trying something new Blainey-days? I don't think I have ever seen you in a scarf before." Tina asked.

Blaine blushed, but he smiled as he looked down at the scarf, his fingers running over the smooth fabric. He pulled at it a bit, he wasn't used to the extra layer.

"It's kind of cold outside.. and Kurt has left a couple scarves at my house before... so I just pulled it on.." Blaine said, stumbling over his story. Not wanting to sound weird about putting on a scarf to make him miss his boyfriend less.

Tina nodded her head, not accepting the reason for wearing the scarf, but accepted it anyway. She could see how much Blaine missed Kurt. Later on in the class, when Blaine was deep in concentration over his work, Tina subtly took a picture of her best friend, sending it to the older boy a couple states away, knowing he would appreciate the gesture.

The next day, Kurt decided to follow in Blaine's footsteps, wearing one of the bow-ties Blaine had left behind when he was in New York a couple weeks ago.

It was around 4 in the afternoon when Kurt received another text from Lima, Ohio. He was just getting home from his last class. This time, the text was from Sam, and a video was attached. Kurt sat down on the couch and hit play, erupting in giggles.

Blaine wore his one clothes today, instead he just constantly checked his lock screen through out the day, the screen flashing him a picture of Kurt briefly before turning black.

Blaine sighed as he watched Kitty and Artie kiss sweetly by the lockers, missing having his Kurt close. He made his way to Glee club, walking through the door, and ignoring his usual seat next to Sam on the side.

"Uh dude? Are you mad at me or something?" Sam asked, as he watched Blaine take a seat in the top corner, just by the window.

"No Sam, I'm not mad at you. Just changing it up a bit.." Blaine said, sitting his bag on the floor next to him.

"It's not really changing it up a bit, dude. You used to sit there like all the time with Kurt last year... _oh. _Okay. I get it." Sam said, nodding his head and letting his friend be.

walked in, his shoes tapping loudly on the floor. Sam barely looked up, he was playing Angry Birds Star Wars on his phone, but suddenly all he could hear was:

"Oh my god." Over and over again, from the far top corner. Sam looked up, catching a glance at his teacher, his nose scrunching up. was wearing a purple long sleeve button down, and ugly green sweater vest with huge disproportionate Christmas trees everywhere. He could still hear Blaine mumbling in the background, and Sam decided to pull out his phone and start recording, just in case, catching 's outfit before turning to Blaine.

The small boy was sitting in the corner, his legs crossed and his hands on his temples.

"The audacity of people sometimes I swear." Blaine mumbled, before raising his hand high.

" if I may?" Blaine asked.

Sam squinted his eyes, trying to remember where he had heard that before. He hurriedly turned to , watching as he sighed and turned to Blaine.

"Yes Blaine?"

"What the hell are you wearing? You look like Barney." Blaine sighed.

eyes widened, looking down at his outfit with a frown. Sam turned back to Blaine, his face showing a look of pity.

"Look I don't mean to be mean, but don't you want people to tell you that you look bad? So please just take the vest off, finish Glee club, then go home and watch the entire series of _What Not To Wear. _It should do you some good." Blaine nodded sympathetically, and Sam turned just in time to watch sadly taking off his vest.

"Uh thank you Blaine... I guess."

Sam stopped recording, trying to stop himself from laughing at what just happened. He knew the exact person who would want to see this.

Kurt continued to receive photos and videos from his friends back in Glee club through out the week, all of them showing different ways Blaine was doing small things to remind himself of Kurt.

But a week later after the first text from Tina, Kurt got a picture of Blaine that told him that maybe he needed to come home earlier than expected for Christmas.

When Artie saw Blaine walking down the hallway with a blue puppet that looked like Kurt, he had to do a double take. When Blaine started _talking_ to the puppet, and had it talk back, Artie decided that the boy had gone crazy.

Artie quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture, sending it too his old friend.

_Dude, you need to do something. Your boy has gone cray cray - Artie._

Christmas was a little over a week away, and NYADA got out a week earlier then Mckinley did. Kurt _was _going to wait a couple days before leaving for Ohio, him and the girls were going to have a mini-Christmas together before parting ways.

But Kurt decided that he need to see Blaine sooner than what was planned. And when he showed the girls all the photos and videos of his sad fiance, they agreed that he could go earlier.

They exchanged gifts that night instead of in a couple days, and Kurt booked a flight for tomorrow morning. The girls gave him plenty of hugs before he left the next day, telling him they would miss him and see him next year with a wink. Because who doesn't like using that joke?

Kurt played it cool the entire day, texting Blaine without any hint that he was actually in Ohio, waiting for school to get out so he could make his way to the high school and sit in for Glee club.

When the time came, Kurt made his way to the choir room, a couple minuted for Glee club would start. was writing on the board, wearing a simple white shirt and tie.

Marley, Ryder, Artie and Kitty came in first, their eyes immediately falling to Kurt sitting in the front.

"Oh thank god. The little hobbit was starting to go nuts." Kitty said, sitting down behind Artie.

Sam came in next, smiling widely at Kurt and giving him a thumbs up, and finally Blaine walked in the door, with Tina. His eyes instantly found Kurt, as if he had some sort of radar.

"Kurt!" Blaine said, a smile breaking into his face before he sprinted over to his fiance and fell right into his lap, putting his hands on both sides of Kurt's face and pulling him down to connect their lips.

Kurt immediately responded, bringing his hand to the back of Blaine's head trying to pull him even closer. Blaine opened his mouth, letting his toung slip into his love's.

There were cat calls and whistles through out the room, and Kurt pulled away, though Blaine immediately followed, his eyes closed.

"I thought you weren't coming for another days! You have no idea how much I missed you." Blaine said, tucking his head into Kurt's neck.

Kurt pulled his fiance closer, wrapping his arms around his love.

"Hmm, I think I do."

Christmas morning, when Blaine spent the night over Kurt's (because did you really think he would leave Kurt's side?) he opened a small box with a ring inside, matching the one on Kurt's own left ring finger.

He looked over at Kurt with a huge smile on his face, and a couple tears beginning to fall.

"Now whenever you miss me, you have that reminder on your hand always. Just like I'll always love you." Kurt said, sitting down on the floor and connecting their lips.


End file.
